A continuing demand exists for a simple, inexpensive mechanical device which can be used to collect waste droppings left behind by pets. In fact, many communities now have regulations in place which require pet owners to clean up the wastes left behind by their pets, particularly in public places such as city streets and parks. It would be advantageous for pet owners subject to such regulations to have access to a simple device which enables the efficient and sanitary collection of such wastes.
Currently, in so far as I am aware, the majority of waste pick-up devices on the market generally require the operator to either bend down and stoop over to place a collection device near the waste, or to use both hands to manipulate the collection device. Several proprietors have recognized the need for a "no-stoop" type device that can be manipulated with a single hand, but unfortunately, such devices which are known to me have left something to be desired. Consequently, I have developed a novel waste collection device which enables single handed use, without stooping over, but which is superior to those earlier, somewhat similar devices known to me.
By providing a waste collection device operated by a single hand, it is possible to reduce the biomechanical stress and strain encountered, compared to users of prior art devices that have to bend over when collecting pet wastes. Therefore, my novel waste collection device enables the operator to efficiently manipulate the collection device, while avoiding musculoskeletal extremes of motion that might tend to cause stress and strain. This is particularly important to those with a limited range of motion, such as the old or infirm.
A few waste collection devices that are one-hand operable, and which provide some of the general capabilities desired, have heretofore been proposed. Those of which I am aware include those described in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,715 issued to Casci on Aug. 31, 1975 for a Pickup Kit for Animal Droppings; U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,928 issued to Spangler on Apr. 8, 1980 for a Material Pickup Device; and Canadian Patent No. 1,196,938 issued to Levesque on Nov. 19, 1985 for a Collector Bag for Waste on Ground.
The patent documents identified in the preceding paragraph disclose devices which do not provide a releasably affixable permanent waste collection container. Thus, they are inherently not well suited, as disclosed, for use of a plastic liner bag. Also, those prior art devices are, in general, unsuitable for picking up more than one pile of feces before they must be emptied. This is because most prior art devices have waste containers which lose their contents if opened to pick up a second set of droppings. In addition, in many prior art devices, the waste capturing force is moderated or limited by the force of a spring in a manner that is detrimental to manually increasing such waste pick-up-force. Such devices are undesirable on those occasions where additional raking pressure may be required. Finally, in so far as I am aware, waste collection containers in prior art products have not been removable for easy cleaning. The advantage of such a removable and cleanable waste collection container feature is important, and self-evident.